El Esposo Maravilloso: Anti Sasusaku & Naruhina
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: Si, por que al final del día todo valía la pena para Sakura y Hinata por tener al marido de sus sueños. [ONESHOT/ uno para cada pareja.] [Anti-Ending]


El Esposo Maravilloso: **Anti Sasusaku & Naruhina.**

Si, por que al final del día todo valía la pena para Sakura y Hinata por tener al marido de sus sueños. [ONESHOT/ uno para cada pareja.] **[Anti-Ending]**  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Aclaraciones:** Naruto Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, El fanfic es de mi autoría.

 **Estos Oneshot siguen el canon del manga, el final más precisamente y lo que se muestra con la historia en las familias SS & NH. Aun así pienso que fui más indulgente de la realidad que Kishimoto mostró con respecto a ellos.**

* * *

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones Generales:** Este Fanfic es **Anti SS & NH**, quiero aclararlo para que no haya **malentendidos** , si eres fan de estas parejas cuyo pensamiento está de acuerdo con la ideología de la misma pareja **quizás este fanfic no sea para ti**. Cada quien es libre de escribir lo que quiera y si te disgusta que yo personalmente no apoye esta pareja favor de retirarse y abstenerse de comentar negativamente pues ya advertí de que iba esto.

 **Por el contrario** , si eres anti de esta pareja, o sencillamente no te pareció dicha pareja, eres más que bienvenido de leer y te agradecería tu comentario. Este primer Oneshot, es bastante superficial y corto por lo que no hay mucho que decir, y se trata más desde la "perspectiva" de las mujeres (Sakura y Hinata respectivamente.)

Sin más, para no alargar ya, agradezco la molestia que te hayas leído esto y espero tu comentario (Positivo de los anti o a los que no les pareció el final).

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de este Oneshot:  
Pareja: Anti-Sasusaku, **puede considerarse ligeramente **SasuNaruSasu** si quieren (aunque es más para enfatizar que nada, que Naruto es siempre más importante que cualquier otra cosa para el Uchiha. Agradezcan a Kishimoto por ello ya que así lo demostró.)

* * *

 **El Esposo Maravilloso:**

 **.**

 **ANTI SASUSAKU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke llego inexpresivo a su hogar.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun—Recibió Sakura muy animada.

El Uchiha solo asintió e ingreso a la morada.

—La comida ya está lista.—Informo la ¿Uchiha?, sin perder la leve sonrisa en los labios. Mientras encaminaba a su esposo al comedor.

Él volvió a asentir, callado.

 _De nuevo sin decir nada ¿eh?,_ Pensaba la rosada con la tensa sonrisa. **Esto era algo bastante mono de su marido** , quería creer.

—Ehhh...oh, Sarada ayudo a Bolt con su entrenamiento...—Declaro Sakura intentado obtener una respuesta vocal de su esposo. Este solo continuo caminando, no dándole el más leve indicio de que estuviera escuchándola.— ...Naruto también estaba ahí.—Añadió como último esfuerzo.

Ante la mención del rubio el Uchiha se detuvo levemente, le dio una mirada de reconocimiento a su esposa, (a la cual se le acelero el corazón de ver que su hombre finalmente se dignaba a verla tras meses de no hacerlo) y sonrió.

—Ya veo...—Dijo, y continuo su andar sin comentar nada más.

—...

Sakura se quedó parada en su lugar un momento, sintiendo como en su estancia se sumía el silencio absoluto. _Era curioso_ , pero por un breve momento sintió un vacío y melancolía rodearla. Por supuesto, que ese jamás fue el caso en verdad, probablemente solo se sentía cansada de tanto que se había emocionado por la llegada de su esposo. Sí, eso debía ser.

No había manera, después de todo que ella teniendo a uno de los mejores ninjas, miembro del clan Uchiha, ayudante del Hokage, y lo más importante, el que una vez fue el niño más popular de la academia que todas las niñas deseaba, como esposo, pudiera sentir alguna clase de emoción negativa. Sobre todo no una que dañaba su perfecta y maravillosa vida que llevaba junto a este, donde su amor por él era lo único que importaba, todo lo demás eran pequeñeces que no valían la pena reconocer.

Sip, Sakura tenía al esposo que tanto deseaba, una niña producto de su amor, y todo lo bueno que podría desear al lado del Uchiha.

Recordando esto se animó aprontando los puños con determinación, sin duda conseguiría que su esposo le hablase, y haría que sonriera, solo era cuestión de tiempo después de todo. _12 años de felicidad no recompensan casi toda una vida de miseria_ , se recordó la Uchiha al pensar en su amado, por lo que otros 12 años no parecían tanto con tal de ver a su esposo sonreír para ella, después de todo lo malo que le había pasado.

Sin duda Sasuke sonreiría, mientras, Sakura se conformaba (y muy gustosa) de tener al mejor marido del mundo.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** A decir verdad no se que más agregar, solo recalcando que es **ANTI** y se **abstenga de comentar su desagrado por ser pro de la pareja**. En cuanto a mi, personalmente odie todo el final, incluso lo "Positivo" pues para mi fue mal trabajado, y Ni que decir de Naruto, todo en el me desagrado mas que nada su trato para/con su familia, cosa que abordare en el siguiente si claro, alguien mas me sigue en esto. Por lo pronto lo dejare en TERMINADO, hasta ver la reacción de la gente, XD. Por ultimo ¿ a ti que te ha parecido el final de Naruto?, me gustaría mucho leer tu opinión al respecto, asi como tambien que te pareció este pequeño trozo que escribí. Tu comentario me alenta y lo pareció. **¡Matane!**


End file.
